Etienne Moreau
' Etienne Moreau '''is a young nobleman whose family has fallen on hard times. As the future head of his household he would do anything to see his father die restored to his former wealth and glory. He is a dedicated student and son, with an imagination hungry for adventure. Basic Stats '''Full Name:' Etienne René Moreau Aliases and Nicknames: As a child, his mother called him "mon lapin", but now refers to him as "mon loup" or other endearing references to strength. Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: AU equivalent of French Age: 18 Birthdate: February 28th Water Blood Type: AB Hometown: Anselm Languages: Common Occupation: Scholar, heir to an Earlship. Appearance HEIGHT: 5'8"/173cm WEIGHT: 146lb/66kg Body: '''Slender and small, with a lack of broadness at the shoulder, but small hips. The tightness of his hips makes his rather full ass much more prominent, and it sticks out no matter how he tries to cover it. His chest and abdomen are lightly fit from his dedicated practice at fencing. '''Hair: Kept very properly to try and portray him as perfect in society, his pale blond hair is swept back over his skull to the back of his neck, making him look very strict. He can look very cute when it falls loose around his face. Eyes: Large, round and expressive. They are a pale grey-blue, which frequently pick up the colors of the surroundings. Skin: His skin is very pale, looking hardly healthy in the sunlight and almost luminescent in the moonlight. He's generally regarded as a beautiful boy, for his near flawless skin, though many question his competance for the same reason. He is very clearly sheltered. He has a small beauty mark on the upper side of his right cheek, by the corner of his eye. Voice: A soft-spoken boy, his voice is sincere but not convincing in high society. He doesn't speak with much confidence (despite insisting that he has it) and usually is overly humble around anyone male. He's got a gentle tenor, with his voice also a little too naturally high to be considered mature. Sometimes he tries to speak in a lower tone. Clothing: '''Because his family is strapped for cash, Etienne has only two outfits he can wear to social occasions. When he can wear these, he is dressed in regal leggings and three layers of long coats, embroidered with silver thread, and the outer coat is fur-lined. The rest of the time he wears leggings, knee-high boots, elegant blouses and waistcoats, with nothing or a simple coat over the top. Most of his clothing is cool-colored, like nighttime, with lots of dark blues and purples, and other misty shades of blue. '''Additional: His appearance leaves him on the one hand very desireable sexually, but on the other hand, undesireable as a husband. He is overall very youthful and weak-looking, traits more suited to a woman than a strong man. Personality Etienne has been raised from birth to be a perfect noble in a family that is anything but. He feels the enormous pressure on him to restore his family's position through a favorable marriage and his own accomplishments, and does his best to rise to any challenge. He is always conscious of his progress, but the enormous stairs he needs to climb leave him frustrated with any setbacks or delays. Because of the massive pressures of his life, Etienne is enchanted by his own imagination. He loves to listen to fantasy stories, and he loves moments of peace to lay in bed and think of himself on fantastic adventures. He knows such things can't be real, but keeping his roots only half in reality helps him stay sane. Still, he'd jump at any opportunity to go see such things with his own eyes, if there was but a grain of truth in any of it. Etienne was raised to be a confident young man, and as an only child, his mother was free to lavish all her praise on him for doing even the slightest thing right. In his strong skills, then, he's very confident, but he's very shy about his weaknesses. It so happens that socialization and charisma are two things he hasn't been a natural pro at, so he's very self-conscious and stuttering about his interactions within high society. He's much better at talking to people below his status and outside of society altogether, because he is allowed to relax. His primary motivations are towards his family, but he is a very moral person. He can rarely force himself to do something he believes is wrong, and will often stretch his means for something he believes is right. He feels his emotions very strongly, and he is easy to read from his expressive face. He generally has a positive attitude, ignoring any outside influences on it. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Fencing, Literature, Horseback, Fox hunting, Fantasy views of the Occult/Dark Arts/Demons, Fine art, Sketching, Astronomy Color: Purple, Blue Food and Drink: White wine, liver, onions, carrots, string beans, various berries. Fragrance: Fresh soap and lavender. Cigarette: Not usually invited to smoke Music: Classical, or anything played on a harp Clothing: A few things tailored, some of his father's hand-me-downs. Underwear: cloth shorts Animal: Cats, cardinals Season: Autumn Place: Outside on his balcony at night Book: Anything fantasy. Also, scholarly texts on astronomy. Movie: n/a Subject: Physics and Astronomy Sport: Fencing Lucky Number: 9 Sexual: Assumes Heterosexual, he is engaged to a woman. Other Likes: Noticing constellations, night breezes Dislikes: Bright sunlight, heavy swords, muddy boots, old potatoes Fears: Failure. Disgusts: Swarming insects, open wounds, deformed people. Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ISFP IQ: 110 Wechsler Political Views: Sides with the Queen and the Church, for publicity reasons. Religion: Church of the Winged Covenant Background Etienne's family was once a well-respected noble family. About the time Etienne's grandfather passed on and his father took the reigns, a massive gambling debt and whispers of other less savory activities surfaced and brought the Moreau's to their knees. They have been struggling to wash off the reputation, resulting in Etienne's early plans for marriage. Etienne became engaged when he was 10, and for the past 8 years has grown out of childhood with his future bride. He's been groomed to be the perfect husband and a useful man, though whether or not he is has yet to be seen. Relationships Lovers *Anette Baxter: expected future love, fiancee: Etienne has known her for eight years, and because his parents are so conscious of who he is seen interacting with, she's been his closest (if not only) friend. She's three years younger than him. Their relationship has been nothing but platonic for now. Friends *Anette Baxter Family *Marcel Moreau: father. A strict man, very determined and controlling of Etienne. He's concerned that his son will never be regarded as a man. *Estelle Moreau: mother. She came from a good family but ended up having fertility problems, giving birth to two stillborn children before Etienne. She was never able to conceive after him. She is very interested in seeing that her son be the greatest he can be, no matter what it is he chooses to excell at. Additional Info and Trivia *Anette is not very attractive-- she's fairly average in face, a stick of a girl without much of a figure, with frizzy, unattractive curls. But personality is everything, right? *Anette also has a massive fortune behind her. She's the oldest of six sisters, with her parents having given up hope for ever having a boy. *Etienne is endlessly fascinated by Alchemist Row. The interesting selection of things offered there are the closest he's ever gotten to real fantasy, and though he can't go often, he's occasionally slipped away at night to peek around... Roleplays/Stories *Scarlet Prayer Category:Loki's Characters Category:Pisces Category:NaNoWriMo Category:Anathema Category:Uke Category:European Category:Roleplay